Divine Revelations
by TwilightLover7
Summary: Boy-crazed, beautiful Alice Cullen meets Jasper, a guy with bite. When she has a vision that tips off Jasper's secret, she decides to toy with him. After all, she knows his secret, but that doesn't mean he knows hers... Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. I don't own the clothes, or the amazing cars mentioned later. (sadly.) I do however own this computer I used to unleash my imagination on you unsuspecting readers.

**Chapter 1: Psychic Future**

_A. J. Dimond High School, Anchorage AK_

_2:10 pm_

My first day as a Junior had almost ended, just one more class. What was my last class of the day going to be? I peered down at my schedule in my hands. **Psychology**. This class is going to be _interesting_. I should try to start a debate about psychics, and if they really exist. Ha.

This teacher of mine, a Mr. Grander (who I think from last years student intake, he is somewhat of a snob) is about to have a heated debate with the psychic herself, Alice Cullen.

I can't wait! But why can't I get a vision of this now? I wish I could get visions whenever I wanted, and not get them when I don't want them.

Only my dad knows I'm psychic, and he loves me no matter what. Ever since I was born and got that occasional trance-like-state looking off in the distance, eyes glazing over look, he knew something was up. That and the fact I knew things were going to happen before they did.

As I was looking at my schedule, and thinking about my family, I tripped on the stairs I was about to make my way down, and in a second I was falling face first down twenty white painted-over-cement stairs into my impending doom. I was probably going to crack my head open or something. But wouldn't I have seen this? Wouldn't I have seen a hospital in my near future?

I saw the stairs coming at me fast, the students behind me gasping, and I closed my eyes and held out my hands. As if that would help. I was going to start rolling down the stairs and break my neck.

I would have screamed but my breath caught. Just before I was about to make contact with the stairs, I felt cold stones hit my sides and I let out an "Ow!" My eyes fluttered open and I was looking down at two strong, pale, almost translucent, hands, gripping my hips from behind and locking onto me.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" said the most beautiful angelic voice I had ever heard from behind me. He took a step back from on top of the staircase, and set me down with his hands still around me. I turned around in his arms to face my savior.

"Eek!" I wailed before I tripped backwards and almost went down the stairs again, but two hands held me securely. He was the most handsome guy I had ever seen! He was like a God! His features were flawless, his light blond hair, just a shade darker than his skin, shone brilliant under the florescent lights from above.

His amazing golden eyes, like molten lava, like the sun, also shone bright. His beautiful smile, that turned into a horrified look when I had fallen backwards. He was so beautiful that it shocked me for a second.

"I'm sorry miss, did I scare you?" He asked, with hesitance, but then a smile crept onto his face. I was just frozen in place and my mouth was hanging wide open. I couldn't comprehend English right now.

I just blinked twice and he started laughing, like bells chiming, slowly. He then looked serious. Tilting his head to the side and studying my face. "Hello?" He said as he took one of his hands from around my waist and waved it in front of my face.

I felt a wave of calmness and clarity wash over me all of a sudden. "Umm. . . thank you." I finally got a few words out. He smiled again and released my waist. A heard a few students whispering things like "How did he get there from out of nowhere?" and "Isn't that that new kid?" I didn't concentrate on them, and only on the God that stood before me.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked again. Strange. How could he have thought he hurt me instead of helping me?

"Of course not." I smiled. His smile grew into a huge grin that now seemed plastered on his face. His pure white teeth also sparkling in the light from above. Gorgeous. "You saved my life! How in the world can I repay you for that?!"

"No need to repay," he said slowly, eying me up and down, "I might change my mind later." His eyes lingered down from my lips, over my neck, across my chest, onto my shoulder.

It was not very noticeable but I _noticed_. It is a nice gain of self esteem I suppose. "I really forgot my manners," he stared deep into my grayish-blue eyes, "I'm Jasper Hale." His eyes were stunning me again but I choked out an answer.

"I'm Alice Cullen, pleased to meet you Jasper."

"The _pleasure_. . . is all mine." His grin turned into a soft smile. My cheeks started to hurt from grinning. I wonder how stupid I must look, smiling and unmoving. Barely blinking because I thought this must be a dream. How could I see this amazing guy? Is he real? Just then the bell rang and my smile was gone in an instant. Great. Late.

"I have to go to psychology." I said, but what I thought was _I have to get this guy's number._

"I would walk you to class but I have Economics and it is that way." He pointed in the opposite direction with a frown. I just nodded and shrugged.

"Oh, well maybe I'll see you around." I replied and he didn't say anything after a while so I felt awkward, and he continued staring at me, I blushed a little more and turned to walk back down the stairs. Watching each step I took carefully.

"Wait!" He called out behind me. I stopped and turned around, a little stunned.

"Here you go, you dropped this." He handed me my schedule from out of his pocket. When did he find the time to put that there if his hands were around my waist? Strange. Almost as strange as me.

"Yeah, see you around ." He smiled and I didn't feel that embarrassed anymore. I managed to nod and start back down the stairs. "Definitely." I heard him mutter from behind me, a smile to his voice. I turned around to see him one last time. This God, with golden eyes. He was gone. I didn't even here him go. Oh well. I kept thinking about him as I entered Psychology. Mr. Grander stopped talking and the whole class stared at me.

The teacher didn't say anything though, and with a quick smile I turned and made my way to the only desk left in the front of the classroom. What a great **first** impression.

I kept replaying the ordeal I just had over and over again about Jasper. I kind of liked that name. It reminded me of the name Casper. Like the ghost or something. Ironic how he is the same color as one. Beautiful nonetheless. I kept picturing his muscles underneath his shirt. His medium-length blond hair falling in his eyes. It shining in the light. An adorable messy style.

I looked up from my desk for the first time this whole class period and realized the teacher was staring at me. I smiled a little. He kept staring at me then walked to his desk and started packing up his things. What is going on? I noticed the room was pretty quiet and turned around. Oh.

"Class ended a good five minutes ago Ms. Cullen." The teacher said, smirking. I can't believe I didn't notice. "Is there something you need?" He asked as he focused his attention back onto me.

"I apologize for being tardy." I said as I got my things and left the room. It looked like a storm was brewing on the Alaskan horizon; well it looked that way when I was in the classroom looking out the tiny windows.

I had just turned to the right after leaving the class, about to make my way to my locker when. . . . "Eek!" I stumbled into his arms, **again**.

"Did I scare you, . . . again?" He said and smiled. His arms wrapped around me, not letting go even though I was stable. I just nodded my head and took a deep breath. He chuckled. "So how was Psychology?" He said, letting go of me hesitantly. I took a step back and looked up at him, smiling.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember a thing." I muttered and he laughed.

"Don't worry, your not the only one who totally can't remember their last class." He was glowing.

"Yeah, but now I am going to miss the bus."

"You don't have a car?"

"No car, no license." I mumbled. For the last two years I never even attempted driving a car. I was deathly afraid of them. Not being in a car, but driving down the road trying to stay in between those little lines. Eek! Plus, when I was eight I had a vision of myself behind the wheel of a small car, crashing. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Are you serious? How sad. Tsk Tsk Tsk." He smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with riding the bus my whole life. The ninth graders and few sophomores aren't that bad. Out of school they still have buses. For unique people like me." I said, glaring at him.

"Unique, that's the word." He started laughing. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm in his cold stone hand and spun me around to face him. It was almost like dancing. I was in awe of his strength and speed. "I'm sorry Alice, I promise I won't make fun of your little _situation_ again." He was grinning.

I couldn't help but smile back. I felt so calm and serene now, almost like I was dreaming. Probably was.

"Can I give you a ride home?" He asked still grinning. Again, I couldn't form a complete sentence in my head so I just smiled and nodded.

He laughed a little. I got my things out of my locker, and we made our way to his car. A stunning black on black _2003 Jaguar XKR coupe_ was right in front of me. "Oh my God!" I cried out. He smiled, then said, "Me and my sister love fast and or expensive cars. We also got an _Aston Martin_ and a silver _Jeep Wrangler._"

"What do your parents have? A stretch limo?" I asked, still stunned staring at the car. Like a gentleman he led me to the passenger door, and opened it for me.

"Naw, it's just me and my sis now. She is 19 and taking care of me. Her name is Rosalie, and I'm sure you two would get along. She is a little tenacious and stubborn though. . . " He smiled. I laughed a little as I got comfortable in his car.

I wonder what happened to his parents? I wouldn't push the issue.

"So are we going back to my place or might you point me in the direction of your house?"

"Oh, yeah, it's 5310 Foresten St. You know? The big light blue house surrounded by all the tan ones?"

"Yeah, I know. Very. . . Unique," I glared at him and he added, "Very unique house." He smiled over at me. I couldn't hold my ground and I smiled back. I hardly even noticed we were moving because I was so focused on him, but when I looked away, everything was zooming past. My eyes were wide open as I saw the speedometer. 88 mph. And going up.

I blinked a second to take it in and then I was grinning so big. "This is so amazing! The fastest the bus goes is fifty!" We both laughed together.

"So you like going fast?"

"Only when I'm not driving. Which isn't an issue." he smiled at me. Then looked ahead but I saw him looking at me from the corner of his eye. I looked over at the speedometer again. 110! In my head I kept thinking _faster, faster, more speed! _What is wrong with me? I laughed to myself. He started laughing when I did and I turned to look at him but he stared ahead.

I kept staring at him tell he smiled and said, "I'm surprised you like going so fast. I can really tell you enjoy this." The speedometer read 115. My house was a seven minute drive after we got out of the city.

We were almost out of the city and into the suburbs, the view of the surrounding forests and lakes, were breathtaking. Ever since I was little I couldn't get enough of the view. The mountains stood gigantic, with their snow covered peaks. Not to mention the wilderness scent that drifted through the air. Pine trees, fresh snow. The always calming cold gentle breeze that seems a permanent Alaskan feature. Then that made me think of sipping down some delicious hot chocolate. My mind was racing. Just like the car.

(Time to add in a little Bella and Edwardness :)I was looking around the car and I found his CD collection. "Oh MY GOD!"

"What?!"

"You have like all my favorite CDs! Linkin Park's _Minutes to Midnight_! Three Days Grace _One X_ CD! Like all of the Bowling for Soup CDs.! OMG!" He started laughing. The chiming bells were ringing through the air.

"And here I thought you were going to have a heart attack." I smiled and returned to looking through his collection.

"Oh My God!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU have Cascada's _Everytime We Touch CD!" _I burst into laughter. He tried to look mad but he started smiling again.

"Yeah, so? Nothing wrong with a guy liking that sort of thing."

"Haha, no, it's great! Cool! I love that CD. You're the first person I met who likes these types of music. A weird techno/alternative rock collection." He smiled at me again.

"You like all these bands too?"

"Duh!" I replied. He chuckled.

"Well, I do believe we are here." I turned to look ahead. My two-story blue house stood 12 feet in front of me.

"Oh. I didn't realize we were here." I was kind of sad at the thought. I wanted to talk to Mr.Hottie here for hours. If we had music in common I'm sure we will have more.

"Don't be sad." He said as he got out and walked around to open my door, quicker than most people. How did he know I was a little sad? I must look sad. He grabbed my hand, his eyes focused on mine, gently pulled me out of my seat and onto my driveway. I smiled.

"That took less time then I thought it would."

"Yes, maybe because we went a little faster than that slow yellow hunk of metal?" He said sarcastically.

"Maybe." I smiled. "Would you like to come in?" _Please say yes, please say yes_. He stared deeply into my eyes, and he was really concentrating on something. The side of his lips went up and just then a big gust of wind blew from behind me in his direction. My dark hair flew out in front of me and he stiffened.

What was wrong? It looked like he stopped breathing. We stood like that for a second before he slowly shook his head no. "I'm sorry Alice, I would **really** love too, but I should start heading home before the storm." I think I felt my heart break. Did I already fall for the guy? His face looked like he was in pain.

"Don't worry, we will see each other tomorrow, I'm sure about that." I felt a little better.

"OK." I made my way up to the front door. I turned around before I got out my key and waved goodbye to Jasper. He was grinning again. He was just so life-loving and full of joy, but I could tell under that there was more.

He looked like he has felt a lot of pain. Like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Something about him intrigued me. More than his perfect body and wit. It was _mystery_.

I made my way up stairs to my room, gracefully this time; (I can't believe I tripped! I usually never fall or stumble.) I checked my e-mail first thing when I got home. I put on my favorite CD, and started the few homework assignments I got.

Already on the first day of school and 2 book reports due in two days and a 50 question worksheet due tomorrow! Jeez! I wish I could be shopping right now.

Dad did give me his credit card in case of emergency. Does shopping count? I guess not, such a shame. He is out on a business trip for a week so I get the place to myself. He never did remarry after mom passed away when I was four. I wonder why.

Maybe no one wants a workaholic.

"_Debbie just hit the wall,_

_She never had it all,_

_One Prozac a day,_

_Husband's a CPA,_

_Her dreams went out the door,_

_when she turned twenty-four,_

_Only been with one man,_

_what happened to her . . . "_

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone with hesitancy.

"Alice!" Chelsea yelled. "You were supposed to call me around seven!" She ranted on.

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"Oh whatever, so is the party still on at your place Saturday?"

"I suppose. . ."

"No! You don't suppose! You know! What are you gonna wear?" Finally she is speaking my language.

" Remember last week me, you, Samantha, and Rachel went to Dimond Center Mall? Remember that cute light blue mini skirt I got at _AMO_ and that black tank and white button-up? And those kitten heels from _Famous Footwear_? "

"Cute! Stylish! Sexy, ha, well remember the pink dress I picked up from _Pac Sun_?"

"With the lace and colorful band?"

"Yes!"

"Adorable!"

"I know! . . . So missy, I heard some hot sexy hunk saved you from disaster?" I gasped. How did she hear already. Well I should have known. Everyone at that school knows me and not much goes on there at school. Plus my friends are all gossips.

"Oh yes. He was so sweet and funny, and smart and. . "

"SEXY! He is in my Honors class. History. I sit behind him and can't help but stare. The new kid's name is Jasper something. . . right?"

"Jasper Hale. Yeah, he gave me a ride home today because I missed the bus."

"What?! You should have told me right when you got in the door! Did he kiss you?"

"Well. . . . no."

"Was he at least flirting with you? Are you interested? Could I have him?!"

"I don't know, yes, NO." I smiled to myself. I want to get to know this Jasper Hale.

"Fine! But if he isn't interested in you let me know."

"Sure thing Chel."

"KK bye babe. Muah." She hung up before I could say bye. I think she cared more about him then the party. That's a first. I went back to my homework. The music filling the air from my favorite CD.

I laid stomach down on top of my blue plush bedspread. I finished my homework at around eight, ate a small dinner, and decided to take a shower to wash away any stress.

I had a vision of the party yesterday. Some stupid guy is going to try to make a move on me and I slap him. Can't wait.

The hot water was soothing and my kiwi shampoo scent filled the air. I was very relaxed. The suds were everywhere and I massaged the conditioner in soon after. As I was finally starting to clear my mind of all distractions, it happened!

My sight quickly faded and in a flash_. "Sweetie, I'm glad you accept me for who I truly am. Your my little psychic gift from above," Jasper said as he pulled me closer for a tight embrace. I felt shivers run up and down my spine but it felt amazing. I was in pure ecstasy. Intoxicated by his scent._

"_I can feel your every emotion. It still surprises me that every time I touch you you don't feel fear at all, just happy. Pure happiness. Your truly one of a kind." He smiled at me as he pulled away and held my hand in his own. His golden eyes sparkling._

_The scent of the pine trees filled the air around me. I could make out the sun set beyond the trees. We sat on a fallen tree in the middle of nowhere. I heard birds chirping in the distance and the last remaining light was bouncing of his pale skin._

_Rainbow colors filled the air and the snow deposits. Blue, red, yellow, green, purple, shining. Even his hair reflected the color fragments._

"_Alice," He said as he got up and helped me onto my feet, "I have never felt this way about anyone. I'm so happy that the first day we met and I took you home I didn't follow you into your house, I wouldn't have been able to resist your sweet, tempting blood."_

_I felt tears roll down my face. Not frightened crying, just being in the moment, pure happiness as he had said. "I still remember like it was yesterday, with thanks to my vampire memory, that you told me before I had a chance to tell you what I am. I was the scared one. I kept thinking, 'Who is this? Is it human?' Haha, very human, just . . . unique."_

_We started laughing together, a quiet laughter in the quiet forest. "You explained you were psychic and I just kept thinking 'Great, I won't be able to get away with anything.'"_

_He got down on one knee, and he stared into my eyes and more tears rolled down my face. "Alice, you complete me. My other half. You give me life and make me feel less orderly and your the first person in decades to make me smile,"_

"_You don't judge me. Your just a complete little petite ball of happiness and I wish I didn't have to share you with the world." He winked and I laughed and sobbed._

_He then pulled out something shiny from his pocket. He held it up closer for me to see. I was in awe and I stopped breathing as I marveled it. I could tell right away every detail of the ring. It was 18kt White Gold band with a sparkling round diamond in the middle._

"_Alice Cullen, will you marry me?" Jasper said with the most loving smile ever with a hint of mischievousness._

A quick flash of black then my vision ended and I was in the shower. The cold water was a wake up call and I felt like I drowned. I blinked twice. My memory trying to sort out that jumble of images and sounds tell it clicked in my head.

Vampire?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or Twilight. Sadly...

**Chapter 2: Empath**

My eyes fluttered open from a dreamless night. My mind spinning with questions, a never ending dizziness. I didn't want to leave the confines of my plush amazingly soft comforter and my giant equally wonderful pillow.

Last night I had tossed and turned, a fact I realized as I saw some pillows on the ground and the bed sheets tangled. Sighing, I looked over at my alarm clock through the almost see-through canopy that draped down over my bed from the ceiling. Ugh! I have a half hour before I need to be at the bus stop. Before I got out of bed, I tried sorting out some of the annoying questions that confused me to no end. Jasper is a vampire?!

Vampires don't exist! Come on. I'm not a little kid that believes in all those weird fairy tales and fake monsters. Yet... psychics aren't "real"either... ?! My brain...

Is he? Would I care if he is one? What about the whole blood thing?! How can he go out in the day without exploding because of the sun? Huh?! Although there were many issues... I don't think I would care that much because looking into his golden breathtaking eyes and someday ending up with him! Well, that thought could take all my fears away. So, I'll promise myself, that by the end of the day I will walk about of those bulky hideous doors of my high school knowing if or if not Jasper is a vampire. Goodbye to my sanity...

* * *

I was fixing my hairin my small mirror attached to my locker. Who could ever live without one? Students with their morning gossip wailed excitedly about rumors and superficial nothingness. The pre-first period chatter was driving me insane (Along with Jasper) and my head hurt intensely. It felt like there was a five-hundred pound weight pushing on my head, or better yet, I finally was realizing that gravity does exist.

"Someone's frustrated." said a low sexy voice that made me smile. I noted my smiling refection and Jasper's reflection standing next to me. What?! Vampires don't have reflections... So I guess he couldn't be a vampire... His answering smile in the mirror's reflection kept me confused. Then his smile quivered and his brow rose. "You're confused." How would he know that. Do I look confused? I sighed and turned to face perfection.

I gasped and grinned like a fool because I was literally five inches away from him. My body heated and I was lost in his eyes. Not as golden as before, actually they seemed to be dark, but still beautiful. His hair looked even more messy and for some reason, I liked it more that way.

"Hey Jaz. How could you tell my emotions hmm?" A memory of my vision from yesterday flooded back_ "I can feel your every emotion..." Jasper had said. _Is this true?

"Jaz?"He grinned. "You're already giving me a nickname?" He made no effort to look like he realized our close proximity.

"You prefer Jazzy?Casper?" I smiled at my own joke and he chuckled lightly.

"Jaz is fine."

"Good." I started thinking about everything and anything that made me sad or mad. Some things that excited me. Also, Reliving scary memories and childhood happiness. Jasper's face twisted in unknown emotions and curiosity. I mentally laughed in my mind! He could tell what I was feeling because I had tried to keep my face very still for the few seconds I thought of all those things.

-ring-

"Well, I better be off to class." I grinned.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Perfect. Hmm I don't recall saying anything about feeling under the weather..."

"Just checking." Jasper had a sly smile. "Cya Al."

"Al?! No! PLEASE don't call me that. It's Alice!" Jasper shrugged and smiled as he walked away. I smiled and walked down the hallway to my first class period. One point for him being human, one point for vampire. Ugh, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

LUNCH, a time for more chatting, and rumor spreading. "Alice!" Chelsea squealed as I sat down on the opposite side of the table. I would have sat next to my green-eyed, blond-haired "best" friend, if the open seat next to her wasn't also next to to my ex, Kyle. So instead I sat by Angie, a very adorable kid, who was so old fashioned with her morals it was astounding. Her usually curly red hair was flat-ironed straight and parted down the middle. Her perfect blue eyes made my dull grayish-blue ones look pathetic.

"Chelsea! How are you? Hey Angie, love your hair straight like that."

"Thanks." Angie replied hesitantly with a slow smile.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to me too?" Kyle asked, with a sarcastic smile and smoldering dark brown eyes. His dark brown hair didn't contrast his perfectly tanned skin or his dark eyes. In fact, I think it is safe to say he is the exact opposite of Jasper. Which in this case, is a good thing.

"Hello." I managed to say through gritted teeth. "Why are you sitting here?" All efforts of being calm gone.

"Ouch. Well I just wanted to talk to the most beautiful girl on the planet." He had a mischievous smile, "Chelsea." Chelsea giggled and closed the gap between them. He was so pathetic! No wonder I broke up with him!

Trying to get me jealous, so he would use my friend, is that it? Ugh... I didn't know that when I dumped him over his stalker-like tendencies and his sped-up ideals of relationship perks, I would wound his ego that badly.

"She almost makes me wish I was a lesbian." Angie blurted out. We all turned to face her with open mouths and blinked repetitively.

"What?"

"I..Can't believe... you said that!" I laughed, along with everyone else. That was so NOT Angie. She blushed and said sorry under her breath just as her boyfriend of two years, Max, came to sit next to her with a grin. He gave her his cookie, one of the only things the school served that was identifiable and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Awww." I smiled as Max stuck his tongue out at me and rolled his eyes. It went silent as Angie played with locks of his medium-length black hair (His hair was just a hint darker than mine. And it was the same length as Jasper's hair. Oh Jasper, I wonder where he is).

I subconsciously turned and looked over the cafeteria. Our table had always been center-stage. The Popular.

On our left was The Athletic (A mix of football players, which is where Kyle should be, and soccer players.)

The gossip twins, Maggie and Mary, sat down on my other side with a flip of their shockingly long blond hair. I paid no attention. In the background I heard Kyle mumble something to Chelsea. She giggled in her high-pitched annoying voice. Way higher than mine.

The Cheerleaders, sat on the right of the cafeteria, were one less rank then my group because weird as it is, they were all plain looking zombies and all the girls who sat with me had personalities with looks to match. Whether they be good or bad personalities is the question... No one at our table really did any sports, they all were to busy getting dirt on people while they hit every party on the street.

The Whiz Kids and The Normals, sat in the front of the lunchroom, filling five different lunch tables.

Alexa, Serena, and Maddie sat down on Chelsea's side of the table gossiping away. I sighed. Where is Jasper? "Party?!"

I looked up to see Matt sit next to Kyle with a big grin in my direction. "You're having a party and didn't invite me! How rude!" He beamed, his dimples prominent.

"You didn't get the memo? How sad..." I smiled.

"Shame on you! I'm inviting myself." He laughed.

"You can't invite yourself!" I gasped in mock horror.

"Watch me!" He grinned. You could barely see his brown eyes, they were tiny slits. His spiked dishwater blond hair poked out of his head like grass.

"I'll keep you locked out."

"If you bring the alcohol man, I'll let you in." Kyle said as they bumped fists. I really wish they weren't friends, Kyle rubs off his evil qualities on our class clown, Matt Carlson.

"Who says you're not going to be locked out with him?" My eyes glittered at the idea.

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"Feisty." He smiled. "One of the many reasons I fell for you."

"Not to mention she is the hottest girl in school!" Matt whistled. I rolled my eyes and waited to hear a smart-ass comment from Kyle about how Chelsea was and I was so ugly...nothing. In fact, he just stared at me, smiling and his creepiness was sending chills down my spine.

I looked around the lunchroom again. Lastly, The Emo and The Misfits, who sat in the back of the cafeteria played with their i-pods and did unfinished homework. It was the second day! Jeez...

"Who you looking for?" Kyle said with a mean tone just as I spotted_ him._

He was sitting at the Emo table with a bored expression, not eating. He was literally one table straight behind me, able to get a perfect view of my back, I suppose. His messy blond hair fell in his eyes and he was sketching some stuff on a notebook as the people at the table tried to talk to him. He nodded like he was paying attention to them but kept sketching.

"Jasper." Chelsea said to Kyle.

Jasper looked up and stared at me with wide, brilliant deep, dark goldish eyes and smiled when he saw me staring back at him. My heart sputtered and his smile turned into a grin. His perfect teeth shone white. His clothes were dark and contrasted his flawless white face. His dark blue button up shirt was rolled up to his elbows, showing off lean muscle, his hand flexing, straining the pencil.

His gaze intensified and took my breath away. He mouthed out 'hello' and I did the same back to him. I wanted to run up to kiss him and have him in my grasp. His lips did look inviting...

"That's that weird new kid. Right?" Kyle asked. I turned away quickly to glare daggers at Kyle.

"What's your problem? You don't even know him!"

"The kid just naturally annoys me"

"Like you do to me." I countered. He was silent for a moment.

"Feisty." I rolled my eyes. What nerve! When I turned back around Jasper was gone along with my happiness.

And so, the minutes dragged on like hours, and hours dragged on like days until finally it was time for gym... maybe I could take my mind off Kyle, the party, Chelsea, Jasper.. well maybe not Jasper... I smiled to myself.

* * *

-_Whistle_-

"Okay class! Listen up! Today you all get to decide what we should do today. You vote. Either dodge-ball or basketball. Whichever you don't pick today will be played tomorrow. Ready? Who wants to play dodge-ball? Raise your hand!" Almost all the guys raised their hands but the girls looked hesitant. I understand how they felt, I was torn. Just got a manicure... grrr... but how fun would it be to shock the guys with my amazing dodge-ball throwing skills!

Not to mention I could tell all their moves if I just tap into my ability and decide on doing it... after all, it kind of is like cheating...

"Hello Miss Malice. I'm switching into this class. Here's my note." I looked away from Maddie and Serena into the eyes of my crush. The one and only... Jasper Hale. It was like he could sense me because his eyes peered over to me and he smiled. I heard Maddie and Serena squeal under their breath and I rolled my eyes.

"Very well. Jasper Hale, take a seat." He went and sat down by Matt and Trevor. Strange... "Now that Jasper will be joining us, we should re-vote. Class, raise your hand if you want to play dodge-ball!"

All the guys' hands raised and Jasper raised his hand with a huge grin on his face. Matt and Trevor looked at him with approval. Hmmm... I raised my hand, the only girl to-do so and was met with confused faces from the girls and excitement from the guys.

"Ms. Cullen was the tie breaker! There we have it, today dodge-ball, tomorrow, basketball! Get ready students, we play in five minutes." The gym teacher went to get the balls out of storage while I closed my eyes and concentrated on the game ahead.

"_Give up Alice!"_

"_Never!"_

"_Come on, you know a girl can't beat us guys. It's two to one!" Matt yelled across the gym next to a smirking Jasper. Everyone was out and they had made a truce. It turned into an all out battle of the sexes. Jeez... Just then Jasper surprised Matt by chucking the ball at his chest and shocked everyone in the gym by his amazing speed! _

_That ball had to be going 50! Wow! Then Jasper turned and threw another ball at me as I heard Matt's muffled cursing and watched the flying torpedo coming straight at me._

"Alice?" Matt asked as he waived a hand in front of me. "You okay?"

"What's wrong with her?" Asked a confused Trevor and Jasper at the same time.

"She does this once in awhile, Trust me, I would know because I've known this midget since kindergarten." Matt mused.

"Get lost!" I snapped back to reality and saw a startled Jasper and Trevor, along with an amused Matt. "Or was there some reason why you're over here bugging me?"

"Cool it! Just wanted to let you know we aren't gonna go easy on you even though you're a girl. In fact, let's make this a friendly competition. Guys Vs. Girls." Matt grinned. I looked over at Jasper, wouldn't he be on my side? I don't get it! He is acting weird... or maybe he just is trying to avoid me and start hanging out with "the guys" because he wants to fit in... There has to be a reason... That vision yesterday... I could tell he loved me... I sighed...ugh, guys...

Jasper looked confused and a huge grin spread across my face. "You're on!"

"Great!" Matt beamed. They walked away and so, the game began.

Balls! Balls! Everywhere! They flew through the gym in a rush of colors and the sound of wind being cut through. Whizzing sharply, you could either hear one of three things: Wind. The tremendous bang of ball hitting student. A whining girl.

I sighed. About half of all the girls were down and about ten guys were still up. Counting me, five girls remained. Basically, our only athletic girls who were on the girl basketball team. I looked over at a crying Maddie and comforting Serena. The girls had dropped like flies. They all cheered me on. It is great to be loved. I smiled.

-_Bam_-

A ball hit the wall about an inch away from me. I better pay attention! I looked over at a smiling Jasper. He could have hit me so easily and yet he didn't. I picked up the ball and threw it at Nick on my left trying to go for an unexpected sneak attack on me. To bad I saw it coming a minute ago!

-_Bam_-

The guys starred wide-eyed at me. Jill got Damien out soon after but she was hit by Matt who dodged a ball thrown by Stacy. I dodged a low flying ball from Matt and literally and gracefully jumped up in the last second about three feet in the air. When I came down I picked up two balls and chucked them with a ton of force at Jack and Trevor.

-_Bam Bam_-

6 to 4. Looking better. Jasper grinned at me and I felt my heart melt. Grr Alice! Get it together! Stacy had hit Jack in the corner of the gym but was then hit by a ball tossed by Jasper. He was seven feet in front of me and threw a ball all the way across the gym at Stacy without looking at her!

My eyes narrowed. How could I have been so stupid. Those most be... vampire senses of his... the speed... the way he can tell emotions... the amazing looks and charm... he was one. 3 points vampire, one human. Well 2, if you count the sun thing. Those could just be false things humans thought up...everything clicked then like two giant puzzle pieces fitting together.

Jasper was a vampire... and someday, the love of my life... tell then he was my competitor who was starting to get on my nerves! Hmph. I threw ball after ball at Jasper that he dodged with grace and a smile. His eyes twinkled and I glared at him.

"Impressive." He chuckled.

"Ditto." I gave up on him because who was I fooling, I couldn't hit a vampire with his his strange supernatural gifts. Ugh! So I took my stress out on all the guys.

Five minutes later and everything was set up perfectly for my vision.

"Give up Alice!"

"Never!"

"Come on, you know a girl can't beat us guys. It's two to one!" Matt yelled across the gym next to a smirking Jasper. I raised one eyebrow. In just a few seconds Jasper would hit Matt, then me. So just as Matt was ready to chuck a fast one at me, and Jasper was eying Matt, I chucked the ball at Jasper. It flew with amazing speed and I watched it in awe as my fellow classmates had their mouths hanging open.

Jasper had hit Matt. Matt was cussing, and Jasper grinned as he turned around and saw my ball heading straight at him. He looked surprised! I surprised and out-smarted a vampire! I could die from laughter!

Jasper quickly threw a curve-ball and caught my ball in his hands with grace and a bewildered expression. His ball hit me from the side and I dropped down in total denial.

-_Bam, Cheering_-

Everyone crowded around a stunned Jasper as most of the girls ran to me. I. Can't. Believe. It. He still won even though I had a vision! What is this world coming too? I got up and dusted myself off (Although, there wasn't any dust).

"Good game Alice!" Matt called as he walked out the gym doors and I followed.

"Was that a compliment from you?!"

"Maybe." He laughed. I joined in as we walked out the doors.

"Wait!" Jasper said before I go into the girls' locker room.

"What?"

"...ahhh...well...good job Alice, you caught me off guard that last second."

"Is that new for you?" I smirked.

"Kind of... yeah." He was stuttering. I mentally giggled.

"You still won though, so it didn't really matter."

"Are you overly competitive?"

"Who me? No." He smiled which made me smile. "Maybe a little."

"Maybe. Adds to the uniqueness." I glared at him.

"Whatever!"

"Playing hard to get?" He half-smiled.

"Hardly! Excuse me but I'm not playing, anything!"

"And here I thought you were perky and up-beat, yet you are a little fire-cracker." He laughed.

"Well, it depends what mood I'm in."

"So this wouldn't be a good time to ask you out then?"

"Nope." I started to walk away. Before I entered the locker room I looked back over my shoulder at Jasper. He grinned like he had caught me sneaking out after curfew or something. I rolled my eyes which made his grin wider. Watch out vampire boy, you don't know what you're getting yourself into.

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 2! Hmm what is Alice up tooooo? You'll see!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the super amazing, attractive, funny characters. I know! It sucks! Right? Here is chappy 3! Enjoy! ^^ and thanks for the comments! They make my day....

**Chapter 3: Drama in Drama**

_Jasper's House_

_Later that night..._

_**JPOV**_

Two words. Alice Cullen.

Alice, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Even more beautiful than my sister Rosalie. Alice has amazing features, striking gray-blue diamond-shaped eyes accented by her beautiful long lashes. Eyes like a stormy sea, hypnotizing, a window into her soul.

Her flowing dark brown hair cascades around her face in rivers of chocolate that shine in the light. Glossy.

Skin a warm ivory, clear and perfect, like a new pure snow. Her nose is proportioned and lightly curved out, her lips an always sexy pout. Unless she smiles her warm, enchanting smile. I love it whens it lingers....

She is imperial, a small pixie almost... striking to the eyes... I know because every guy (and some girls) that catch a whiff of her lovely perfume or glance a look at this gorgeous being show an emotional spike, a roller coaster of awe and longing. Like me....

Her tiny delicate little frame and flawless face... Her striking personality and warm heart... Her gracefulness and cunning... She IS perfect!

"You in there geek? Hello?" Rosalie babbled as she entered my black, dark and ominous room. I don't know if anyone would be able to realize the color of my room is black though because on every wall held hundreds of my oil paintings or drawings done in the last few decades or so. You get a lot of free time at night...

"What do you want!" I yelled. She swiftly went and sat on my bed.

"We need to talk Jasper. You have seemed a little preoccupied lately. Something on your mind?"

"You actually noticed someone else besides yourself for once, wow!" I sneered. Shit! I felt her anger, betrayal, amusement, curiosity....

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed. "I knew I was right! Tell me. Who is she?"

"How did you know it's a girl!" My eyes wide open in shock.

"I know everything." She smiled. "Soooo...?"

"Well..ugh...her name is Alice." I choked out.

"Pretty name. What's she like? Is she like me? Does Alice like shopping?!"

"Maybe, yeah... why? I think so."

"She is a keeper Jazzy, you better pursue her."

"You know that just because the girl likes to shop?!" I glared at her.

"Yes." She smiled her toxic smile.

"Your so impossible, just leave."

"Fine, I'm going out tonight anyways, got a date. I'll leave you with your thoughts."

"You have a date tonight?" Although, I should have known, ...she has a date every night with those poor human men who are way out of their league (She will never meet anyone worth transforming).

"YOU didn't notice my new dress and my new black really expensive designer shoes from Valeniosces? What?!" She twirled like a moron and then put her foot on my red bedspread, showing off some really expensive shoes.

"Huh? Valentines day?"

"Good grief! Goodbye geek! And go hunt soon! We wouldn't want you eating your girlfriend would we?!" I shivered as she stormed out. Anger in the air. It took awhile before I could calm down. What the Hell? Who. Cares. About. A. Dress. And. Ugly. Shoes!

Alice. I don't understand what type of guy she likes! Someone give me a sign! Every time I see her I can't look away, it's just to painful. I'm falling for her hard..... Does she like guys with attitude? Maybe she likes the quiet and shy type.

Getting information on her through her guy friends was a great idea. Her old boyfriend Kyle (From what Matt and Trevor told me)... well he was the straight forward type of guy. The type of guy who feels in charge. The type of guy who is competitive.

So when I tried to be her "type" today in gym and decided not to let her win like I was going to do, it didn't turn out so good. She wouldn't even let me take her out for a date! I had used vampire charm and it didn't work! Ugh! Only a being of far superior intuition could ever resist a vampire's charm... which has me wondering about her.

I'm going to keep trying! I can't loose what I don't have right? Good thing I know all her classes....and getting switched into them isn't to hard.

Why do I get the feeling she knows something I don't?......

* * *

_Next day  
_ _A. J. Dimond High School, Anchorage AK  
_**APOV**

I didn't sleep to well last night, which made going to Drama to act out some super hyper scene, which would have been okay for me any other day but it really sucked today. I slumped into the theater seat next to Matt. Damien, Kyle, and Maggary (aka. Maggie and Mary, Gossip Twins) sat behind us. Maggary said their recommended hellos to get on my good side, then focused on their nails. Matt, my spiky haired best guy friend smiled at me and asked what took me so long.

I ignored him with a smile. "Okay class, auditions for Romeo and Juliet will be held next week. Be ready. I'm sure I know a couple stars here in this very class." Ms. Wallace declared looking at me a quick second with a smile, "Today I will tell you the setting and an emotion and you and your partner will act it out. Easy isn't it? I'll give you five minutes to get ready. Pick your partners!"

The air lit up with noise. I was about to ask Matt but stupid little pip-squeak Damien asked him first. Matt reluctantly said okay and mumbled a sorry as he went over by Damien. All the other kids in the rows in front of us all claimed their best friends in a heartbeat. I would have asked Maggie or Mary, but they quickly squealed and grabbed each other....umm okay......that leaves....the devil.

"Hey partner." Kyle winked a creepy wink. Why does God hate me? Why! I'm a good person right?

"Who me? I think your confused...I umm, I,"

"Hello Ms. Wallace, I'm transferring out of band and into this class." No. Way. I looked up at my golden savior. He smiled at me. The teacher muttered some meaningless things and Jasper said fine as he walked straight toward me! Keep cool Alice.... You're not like other girls. Don't let this one guy...I mean vampire... get the best of you....

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Kyle demanded in an acid tone.

"Ms. Wallace told me to be your partner, since it is an uneven class now. Apparently she said I should work with the best of the best, which happens to be Alice Cullen...or so she told me." He smiled at me. I returned it without thinking. Ms. Wallace loves me because of my natural gift for the arts, or so she claims. Ever since last year.....

Awkward. That would be the best word to describe the long silence that filled the air when Kyle tried desperately to kill Jasper with his eyes. Jasper raised an eyebrow and paid no attention to Kyle. He took a step closer to me, hesitantly but not looking away from my eyes. "How are you today?" He asked.

"You should know." I smiled. From the way his brow quivered and his lips puckered I almost died laughing (in my head of course).

"Is that so?" He replied after regaining composure. "Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't?" I was quiet but I couldn't help but feel anxious.

The empath vampire looked like he just won a million dollars.

"Ready class?! Okay, first up, the trio!" Ms. Wallace called out. I gracefully walked up on stage and stood in between Jasper and a sulking Kyle. You could literally feel testosterone in the air.

"Ready? Your scene is a guy and girl, Jasper and Alice, are on a date at a water park when all of a sudden Kyle comes on, The girl's ex boyfriend, who has a grudge against Jasper." I laughed at the similarities as Jasper lightly chuckled on my left.

"Can't I be her boyfriend?" Kyle asked.

"No!" I blurted. Everyone laughed as Kyle backtracked.

"Whatever, I was kidding. Like I would want to be your boyfriend." I was looking at Jasper, who was questioning Kyle's sanity with his eyes. He grinned and faced me.

"Ready kids? Along the scene I will be switching emotions on you. Okay!? Action!"

And so it began...

"Thanks for taking me to a water park today Jasper! It's been great so far. Although my feet are starting to get tired." I fake whined with a pout on my face. Jasper smiled.

"Want me to carry you?" He asked as he lifted me up bridal style. I was like putty in his hands. He was so strong that it looked like he didn't even feel any weight in his hands.

"I don't think I have a choice." I laughed along with Jasper as his arms subconsciously tightened around me.

"Okay guys, anger!" Ms. Wallace called out.

"Don't touch her!" Kyle demanded as he strutted over to Jasper and I from the back.

"Or what?" Jasper retorted.

"Or I'll kick your ass!"

"Kyle Henderson! Keep it censored!" Ms. Wallace roared.

"Sorry....." Kyle mumbled.

"Put me down Jaz, I want to tell this guy a thing or two!" He reluctantly put me down on my feet. "Okay Kyle listen! I. Hate. You! I hate your over competitive nature and the fact you are such a pest. I hate how you creep me out everyday! You are annoying and such a perv! Really! Every girl in school knows that! So leave me and my boyfriend alone! Get away!" I was literally yelling as some of the class laughed and clapped their hands. Kyle's mouth hung wide open and Jasper lightly grabbed my hand with a smile.

"So leave." Jasper pronounced with authority.

"Sadness!" Ms. Wallace called out.

"Never. Come on Alice you don't really mean that do you?" Kyle asked with sparkling deep brown eyes and for a split second I forgot we were acting....

"Kyle," I sighed, "It's been over for a long time. Get over me! You can have any other girl you want... Go out with Chel- well...someone else..." I said quietly.

"Your loss! You're making the worst mistake you have ever made in your life, Alice! Karma's a bitch." He spat as he walked off stage. Oh wow...

"Jeez that guy needs to get a grip on reality, I almost feel bad for him..." I accidentally said my thoughts out loud. Everyone laughed (again)and I just smiled and mouthed out whoops. Jasper chuckled.

"End scene! Great job guys! Alice, can I see you after class please? Okay next up...." Everyone applauded and I felt so proud of myself. We watched everyone else go in silence. Maggary did a skit about how there was only one pair of jeans left on the rack and they had to fight over it. Matt and Damien did a scene were they had to act happy even though they were in a fake boxing match and Matt was one up. Damien smiled as he got pounded.

-ring-

"See you all tomorrow! Great work! Alice?" I walked up to Ms. Wallace with a grin. Ms. Wallace had greasy black stringy hair that was put up in a sloppy lop-sided pony tail. Her glasses were crooked and matched her nose perfectly. Let's just say she is **Ms**. Wallace for a reason. I so badly wanted to take her shopping and get her hair done.

She has really beautiful eyes though..if only I could get her to wear contacts... oh and new shoes, maybe something dark brown and get her to wear pink tops.. that would bring out her eyes, oh and gold jewelry.

"Yes?"

"Good job today. I expect you will be auditioning for the part of Juliet, am I right?"

"I can't wait!" Me and acting fit together like chocolate sauce and ice cream. Mmmm ice cream...

"Great! I'm looking forward to it. You have a pretty big chance of making it so if I were you I would already try memorizing over all the lines."

"Okay... Well see ya tomorrow! Have a nice day." I smiled and walked out and to lunch with a skip in my step. Me? Juliet? Great! This happens to be one of my favorite plays, except the part when they die...

* * *

"Midget!" I glared at Matt as I sat down at the table.

"Geek!" I countered.

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"Dwarf!"

"Nerd!" He stared at me in mock horror then we burst out laughing.

"Ouch! Nerd?! Such a hurtful word Alice! How could you?" He fake sobbed.

"Give it a rest you two." Trevor said as he sat down next to Matt. "Where's Kyle? I heard about your drama class! I wish I was there dude, that would have been killa awesome!"

"You should have been there man! Kyle was," Matt stopped when Kyle sat down next to me.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Kyle complained.

"Nothing. So again, I'm wondering, why are you here?!" I glared at him.

He ignored me and began a conversation with Trevor and Matt. I added, "Where's Chelsea?" To no one in particular.

"She is_ sick _today." Angie replied with quotations on the word sick.

"Oh. It's only the third day of school!" I laughed along with Max and her. We started talking about how the cheerleaders' outfits were just a little to slutty when his angelic voice whispered in my ear.

"May I sit here?"

"Yes you may?" I questioned, (and lightly gasped), "Why so formal?"

"I really don't want to get on your bad side." Me and Jasper both laughed as he sat down on the open seat to my right. He didn't have a lunch. Well of course he didn't! What would he be drinking, blood in a soda can?! So here I sat, right in the middle of Kyle and Jaz.

"You can't sit here!" Kyle almost yelled.

"I have permission." Jasper smiled. He was so mature. That just adds to the list of why I love him.. I mean like him....

"Not from me!"

"Well he has ours." Trevor and Matt added at the same time, "In fact, you should leave Kyle. We are about sick of you."

"Leave. You are officially off the list!" Maggie and Mary sang as they tossed their bleached blond hair over their shoulders. Angie and Max shrugged.

What. The. Heck. People can turn on their 'best' and 'good' friends in a matter of seconds! Just yesterday everyone loved him. I wonder if they would turn on me like that someday? And if they did, I sure would want someone to speak up for me..

"What?!" Kyle stuttered.

"You guys, you are all being a little harsh." I almost whispered. It was dead silent. Sure Kyle is a little irrational, selfish, rude, hard-headed, nasty, mean... but, wait, why am I defending him again?

"Wow Alice. I didn't know you were so mature." Matt's eyes were bulging. I laughed at the sight of his face and he chimed in with me until everyone was lightly laughing. What really made me feel great was the way Jasper looked at me.

In approval. He stared at me like I was the only girl in the room with his beautiful dark honey eyes and his cute smirk that I guess is his favorite gesture. He was so close to me and I wanted to touch him so bad, to hug him, or hold him... It was just killing me! Oh! It must be worse for Jaz if he has to try not to kill me! I almost forgot!

The rest of lunch consisted of me and Jasper talking about our favorite types of cars and favorite memories. Just small talk. We had so much in common though it almost scared me. He would look at me with so much concentration, so much longing. His gaze shifting over my eyes, my nose, and my lips. It was very subtle but I'm the type of person who actually pays close attention.

Most the time though, he always stared directly into my eyes.

"Alice?! The bell rang, we have to dump our trays and go!" Angie called out. I blinked twice. Me and Jasper looked around in awe because the lunch table was empty and Angie waited for me as she tapped her foot. I finally realized me and Jasper were about three inches apart. During our talking we had started leaning in toward each other. "Alice!"

"Bye Alice." Jasper said, not moving toward or away from me. Should I tempt fate? Would I be committing suicide if I were to kiss Jasper?

"See ya around Jaz." I sighed. "Don't I get a hug?" I smiled as we stood up. He grinned and nodded.

"You don't need permission." I saw him hold his breath in the split second he leaned closer to me. His cold stone arms wrapped around me slowly, like he was scared of breaking me, and he sighed in contentment as I wrapped my arms around him. I wanted to get closer.... Jeez! What is this guy doing to me?

"Alice?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" I squeezed tighter subconsciously.

"You're going to be late if you don't go." He smiled as he held me at arms length and looked directly into my eyes. I could feel him lightly, very lightly quivering, and he wasn't moving at all. His eyes had gotten even more dark, bordering black and I was worried for him.

"Jasper.. your eyes." I lightly touched his face. All I did was hug him! Good thing I didn't kiss him or I would be a goner for sure... eek!

"Hurry on Alice." With that, he tried to smile and without going to his locker, he walked out the front doors of the school very briskly.

"Wow Alice, don't you have a great affect on guys." Angie said sarcastically. She was wearing a short flowing black skirt and a white tunic top. Her hair looked extra curly and red today. It bounced along with her every step.

I giggled along with her but my mind was somewhere else.

* * *

There you go^^ I'm almost done with another chapter for my other story. The final one, yay. ^^ I don't know if I'm making a sequel for the other one but I planned on it.

Don't you just love Matt? =D I love writing for him. Jasper as well. *daydreams* Anywayz, comment if you want, much luv! -Tia-

* * *


End file.
